


My Phantom Academia

by stewtux



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewtux/pseuds/stewtux
Summary: danny phantom in my hero academia, that's itbased off of a fanart i saw on instagram, artist name is charliblount





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: UA Entrance Exam**

         “Are you guys applying to UA too?” Danny asked.

         Danny, Sam, and Tucker have been friends since forever. They couldn't remember a time before they knew each other. They each had similar goals, to help people. However, not all of their quirks were suited for hero work. Danny’s quirk was the only one that gave combat advantages. He wanted to apply to UA, since the greatest hero All Might had gone there. His friends also wanted to go there, even if they were in the support or general education class. Just the fact that you went to UA opened up many opportunities for them.

         “Yeah, but I don't think I’d get into the hero course,” Sam said.

         “Same, it’d be a miracle if i could get in the hero course,” Tucker said.

         “You guys have good quirks, it’d just be hard to implement them on the field. But, if you could then it would be impressive,” Danny said encouragingly. 

         Tucker was about to say something else when he saw a kid getting bullied. They all saw it, and Danny was the first to react.

         “Hey, leave him alone!” Danny shouted, grabbing the attention of the bully.

         “Why do you care, you extra?” The bully shouted.

         “Because I’m an aspiring hero, and heroes help people in need!” Danny yelled back.

         “So what, I'm an aspiring hero too, this quirkless Deku is just getting out of his place, so I’m fixing that,” the bully said, loosening his grasp on his prey.

         “You won't be a very good one if this is how you act,” Danny said.

         “WHY YOU- I’LL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE, YOU EXTRA!!” the bully shouted. 

         He rushed at Danny, and he pulled his arm back and pushed it forward, with an explosion shooting out of his palm. Danny dodged using his quirk, Phantom. He turned into a ghost and phased through the bully. The bully was momentarily shocked, but rushed at him again. Danny dodged again, and this time Danny made his fist tangible and punched the kid in the stomach. The kid recognized he was fighting a losing fight.

         “Fine, you win. I’ll leave the kid alone. For now, at least. But if we wind up at the same hero school, you better watch out,” the bully said.

         “Are you ok?” Danny asked the kid who was getting bullied.

         “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, you really didn't have to do that,” the kid said.

         “My name is Danny, and your’s is?” Danny asked.

         “Izuku, nice to meet you Danny. And if you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk? It's an amazing one and I would love to find out more about it! I’ve studied all sorts of quirks ranging from my classmates’ quirks to pro heroes' and I think you would make a great hero!” Izuku excitedly said while pulling out a notebook and pen. 

         “My quirk is called Phantom. I can turn into a ghost at will. 

I can walk through walls, disappear, and fly. I’m much more unique than the other guys in my class. They just have stuff like horns and wings. Except my friend Tucker, his quirk is cool, but I’m off track. I can fire blasts of ghostly energy out of my hands or fingertips. I can manipulate ghostly energy to do a lot of things actually, like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, shields out of ghostly energy, make copies of myself, etcetera,” Danny said.

         “Wow! Your quirk is so cool! It’s like several pro’s quirks wrapped into one! You’ll make a great hero!” Izuku said.

         “Thanks, oh, you should ask my friends about their quirks, they have good quirks too,” Danny said.

         “If their quirks are half as good as yours then they'll be good heroes too! Let's hear them,” Izuku said, turning to a new page in his notebook.

         “My name is Tucker. My quirk is called Tech-Literacy, I can look at any piece of technology and I instantly know how it works and how to replicate it. It wouldn't be super useful on the field but I’d make a pretty good gadget guy,” Tucker said.

         “My name is Sam. My quirk is called Psychic. I can communicate with people telepathically and I can hear people's thoughts if I want to, and I can read people pretty accurately because of my quirk. It would barely be of any use on the field though,” Sam said.

         “Tucker, your quirk would be good if you had someone who could quickly make you something on the field. You’d make a great support hero. Sam, with some support gadgets, you’d make a good hero. You’d be able to easily tell your opponents moves and you could use manipulation where situations called for it, like perhaps a hostage situation or a domestic struggle. Both of you assume that since your quirks don't give you combat advantages like Danny, that you wouldn't make good heroes. But in reality, you guys would make great ones. All three of you. That's my take on it though,” Izuku said.

         “I like this kid. Do you want to be a hero too? I’d assume yes since you study a lot of heroes,” Danny said.

         “Yeah, I do! It’s been my dream ever since I was little. I wanted to be a hero like All Might, who saves everyone with a smile, and-” Izuku started. He had a text from his mom, his text tone was All Might yelling “A TEXT IS HERE!” so it interrupted him. “Sorry, my mom says I need to get home, but it was fun talking to you guys! Hopefully we’ll cross paths again!” Izuku said while running off.

         “Well, that was fun. I think we should head home now, my parents were expecting us a little while ago. Come on, I’ll get us there quickly,” Danny said.

         Danny grabbed his friends’ hands and turned invisible, and he flew up in the air. He used his enhanced speed to get to his house in a few minutes, one of the perks of being able to fly at 112 miles per hour. They hung out for a while, until Sam and Tucker had to go to their houses. Danny laid in his bed and thought about applying to UA. He was going to the Entrance Exam, but that was a few weeks away. He was a little restless over it. He knew he would probably do great on the physical portion, but he wasn't able to stay focused while studying for the essay portion. His mind always thought about what his costume would look like, what his special moves would be, and what he would name his agency. He had gotten his sister Jazz to help him study, but she made him feel stupid. She had helped him a lot, and he probably wouldn't do as bad as he thought he would. His sister didn't have a combat suited quirk like he did. His mom's quirk was channeling ghostly energy and his dad's quirk was turning into a ghost. Jazz was a bit of a special case. She didn't receive a quirk from either of her parents, but a quirk that her ancestor was known to have. It was an intelligence enhancing quirk, and her IQ was about around 175 to 200 because of it. She was born with her quirk, and she was intelligent enough to walk soon after being born. She talked a few days later, and by the time she was two years old, she was reading, speaking, and writing complete paragraphs. Danny perhaps had a few traces of that quirk in him, as he was a quick learner if he focused.

         “Danny, want to study some? You’ve only got a few weeks left until the Exam, and we’re only halfway through the study material,” Jazz said.

         “Sure, I don't have anything better to do,” Danny said.

         They studied for a few hours, and then Danny went to bed. They repeated this process until the Exam, Danny comes home with Tucker and Sam, they hang out until they leave, Danny studies and goes to bed. The day of the Exam came, and Danny was nervous. He walked with Sam and Tucker to UA and they each went to their separate auditoriums. Danny listened to Present Mic explain the rules and then when everyone was dismissed he went to Ground Alpha. He saw the bully there, and the bully saw him. Danny went up to him and decided to tease him a bit, in his usual snarky manner.

         “Hey there man, wanna make a game out of this? Let's see who can get more points. Whoever places higher wins, you in?” Danny asked.

         “Sure, it’ll be easy beating you. Good luck, not that it’ll help you. My name is Bakugou, just so you can know who your superior is,” Bakugou said.

         “GO! WHAT, IN LIFE THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS, GO, GO, GO!!!” Present Mic yelled.

         Danny rushed in and instantly saw a Two-pointer. He turned into a ghost as it rushed at him and he turned intangible, dodging it. He used his cryokinesis and then punched it, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He flew around and found more robots and did the same. He sometimes switched it up, like just punching it, or using ghostly energy, or using pyrokinesis. Sometimes he just flew threw them. Eventually, a giant robot came out. He recognized the shape of it as the Zero-pointer.

_ Did it need to be that big???  _ Danny internally screamed, so loud that Sam heard him and she became a little worried for him.

         Danny knew that destroying it had no benefit, but he was worried that if it was still functioning for long that it would hurt someone. He decided he had to destroy it. He made clones of himself, about four clones, and the five of them flew up to the top of the buildings. They used cryokinesis on the treads of the robot’s feet. It was stuck, and Danny knew he didn't have long until it broke free. He got all of his clones in one place with him and all five of them pointed their fists at the head of the robot. They all fired the biggest beam of ghostly energy that they could. The head was penetrated by the beam and the robot started to fall backward. Danny called his clones back and he turned intangible and flew through the robot. He turned tangible and held the robot up to make sure no one was under it. When he made sure that no one was under it, he let go and turned intangible. The robot fell with a huge thud, and Danny turned tangible. He saw everyone watching him, including Bakugou.

         “TIME'S UP!!” Present Mic yelled. 

         Everyone started cheering for Danny. He knew that if he was going to be a hero, he’d have to get used to this.

         “Not going to lie, that was pretty impressive. You're strong, but I’m still going to surpass you,” Bakugou said.

         “Yeah right, good luck,” Danny said. “How many points did you get?”

         “I got 88, you?” Bakugou said. 

         “Heh, 89 points. Good game, good sir,” Danny said, extending his hand to shake his opponent's hand. Bakugou slapped his hand away and walked off, muttering curses under his breath. Danny couldn't help but laugh a bit. He heard a voice in his head. 

         “ _ Danny, are you ok? I heard you screaming internally and I wanted to make sure you didn't die because of some robot _ ,” Sam said in Danny’s head.

         “ _ Yeah, I’m fine. There was just a HUGE robot that showed up. I destroyed it though,” _ Danny replied.

         “ _ Ok, good. Tucker and I are done, we’ll be waiting for you by the gates,” _ Sam said. 

         Danny was walking to the front when he saw Izuku.

         “Hey Izuku, remember me?” Danny asked.

         “Yeah, hey Danny. Didn't expect to see you here. Did you apply for the hero course?” Izuku asked, and then slapped his forehead after remembering Danny say he wanted to be a hero earlier. 

         “Yeah, I did. I got 89 points, how many did you get?” Danny asked. 

         “Oh, um, well… actually, I didn't get any points. I wasn't able to take down a robot and then I lost any chance I had to get points by saving a girl from the giant Zero-pointer,” Izuku said. 

         “Hey, you might still get in. If you saved a girl from dying, then you were her hero, weren't you? And they might pull some strings to get you in, because why would a hero course turn away someone who saves other people?” Danny said.

         “Thanks. I have to get going but it was nice talking to you,” Izuku said. 

         Danny went to the front and met up with Sam and Tucker. They talked and went to Danny’s house. When he walked in, his family was waiting with a mini party to celebrate Danny finishing the Entrance Exam. They asked a lot of questions about how it was and how he did. He told them about the giant robot and how he took it down. They were all impressed with his ability.

         “You didn't over exert yourself, did you honey? When I was a sidekick, I often over exerted myself, and I wasn't able to use my quirk for a few days,” Maddie, his mother, said.

         “I did that a few times myself, I remember one time when I was a sidekick for The Archer, I was fighting a villain called The Maestro. It was a nasty fight, and The Archer was pretty beat up. I was able to take him down but I went over the limit my quirk has. I turned a lot of things intangible at once that day, and it strained me a lot. Don't do that if you can help it. It's not good for you. I speak from experience. That incident with The Maestro is what put me out of the hero business. I wasn't able to use my quirk very well after that, and your mother and I decided that it would be best if we retired and focused on raising you and Jazz,” Jack, his father, said.

         “Yeah, I’ll try not to. The only part that really strained me was making the clones,” Danny said.

         “Keep working on it and you'll get better with it. You’ll do us proud, son,” Jack said. 

         They had the party for a few hours, and Sam and Tucker went home. Danny went to his room. He knew that he got in due to his self scoring, but he was still anxious for the official acceptance letter. A few days passed, and he still hadn't gotten any letter. On the fourth day of waiting, he got a letter from UA in the mail. He looked inside. There was a holographic device in the envelope along with a letter. The device turned on and All Might showed up. Danny listened and found out that he scored first on the Exam for getting the highest amount of Villain Points and eleven points in another category of points: Rescue Points. He ended up with 100 points. All Might finally said that Danny got in, and he was overjoyed. He had gotten into his dream school! He called Sam and Tucker to see if they had gotten in as well.

         “Sam, did you get a letter in the mail, perhaps an acceptance letter to a certain prestigious school?” Danny asked.

         “Yeah, I got in! I take it you did too! I haven't talked to Tucker yet but I imagine that he also got in,” Sam said.

         “I’ll call him real quick and then if he did we’ll go out to celebrate!” Danny said before excitedly hanging up his phone and calling Tucker.

         “Tucker, did you get in?” Danny asked. 

         “I did! I was about to call you and tell you,” Tucker said.

         “We should go out to celebrate! I’ll tell Sam to meet us at the cafe we always go to,” Danny said.

         “Ok, I’ll head there now!” Tucker said before hanging up.

         Danny shot Sam a text that simply said “Go to the cafe” and he went there himself. Before he left, he told his family that he got in and that he, Sam, and Tucker were celebrating at the cafe, and he left. He met up with his friends and they had a good time talking about what they would do post-graduation. Danny would be the pro hero ‘Danny Phantom’, while Sam would be Danny’s paperwork person. He insisted that she be his sidekick, but she refused. Tucker was going to make all of Danny’s tech, and the three were going to open an agency together. ‘The Phantom Works’ was what they came up with, although they agreed that if they found a better name they would use it. Tucker and Sam started talking about something, probably arguing over whether it's ok to eat meat or not, and Danny looked around. He saw Midoriya sitting with a skinny, skeletal blonde man. It seemed like the blonde man was Midoriya’s dad, although they didn't look alike. He wanted to go and ask if Midoriya got in, but he realized that Midoriya probably got in due to his rescue points. Plus, Midoriya and his guest seemed happy, so he didn't want to disturb them.

         “What do you think, Danny?” Sam asked.

         “I wasn't paying attention,” the ghost boy responded.

         Sam just scoffed with a bit of a smile and went back to arguing. Eventually, it became late enough that the three had to go home. Danny saw Midoriya leave earlier, and he was a little sad he didn't get to talk to him. He decided that they’d catch up when they were both in UA. Danny went into his room when he got home and slept with the biggest smile that he’s had in awhile. When it turned April, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked to UA, excited to start a new chapter in their lives. They each went their separate ways, and Danny went to his classroom.

_ Holy crap, that's a big door. This is 1-A, right? _ he thought.

         He went in and found a few people in there, and they all looked excited to see him. 

_ A kid with firetruck red hair, a kid with yellow hair and a black lightning bolt in it, a black haired kid, and a girl with horns and pink hair and skin. Interesting. _ Danny thought. 

         “Hi, I'm Kirishima! Nice to meet you!” the redhead said.

         “I’m Kaminari!” the yellow haired kid said.

         “I’m Sero!” the black haired kid said.

         “And I'm Ashido!” the girl said.

         “Hey, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you guys,” Danny said. 

         More people came in, and soon everyone was acquainted. Danny noticed that Bakugou was in his class, and he wasn't exactly happy about that. Eventually he saw Midoriya come in, and he was happy. He was about to walk over to Midoriya when he heard a voice come from a person on the floor.

         “If you're here to make friends, then leave.” Everyone stopped talking and sat down. “It took eight seconds for you guys to be quiet. That's irrational. Time is finite, so quickly change into your P.E uniforms and go out to the field.”

         Everyone changed and went to where the man said, and they waited for his instructions.

         “We’ll be doing some exercises to see how well you can use your quirks,” the man said.

         Danny had a smile on his face when their teacher said that. He was curious to see his classmates’ quirks and how they worked. Danny’s smile was noticed by his teacher.

         “Why are you smiling? Does this seem fun to you?” the teacher asked.

         “Actually, yeah, it does,” Danny responded. 

         “Alright, how about this? The person who places last gets expelled,” their teacher responded. 

         Everyone started freaking out, and suddenly, the exercise seemed less fun to Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this take forever to put out

**Chapter 2: Quirk Apprehension Test**

Danny was surprised.  _ Ugh, me and my big mouth. Does he really have the ability to expel us if we fail? Maybe he's just bluffing, but it doesn't matter because I won't be expelled. _

“Alright everyone, calm down. The first test will be a 50 meter dash. Danny, Iida. You two go first,” Aizawa said.

Danny took his place, as did Iida. Danny activated Phantom and was ready to fly. As soon as the two heard “Start”, they both rushed forward as fast as they could. Iida beat Danny by a tenth of a second. 

“Danny, good job. You almost beat me in third-gear,” Iida said.

Danny accepted the compliment and watched everyone else. He saw Bakugou beat Midoriya by a few seconds. Danny was rather concerned for Midoriya, since he knew the kid was quirkless. He wanted to help him out, but if Midoriya couldn't do this on his own then he couldn't be a hero. That was what Danny judged. Danny was too zoned out to focus on the other people perform.

“Alright, next test is grip strength,” Aizawa said. 

Danny knew he could do well in this one, but he was worried for Midoriya. He saw that Midoriya wasn't able to grip as hard as the others, but he beat quite a number of the class, about eleven. Midoriya had beaten all of the girls, and a few of the boys. He beat Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, Aoyama, and Koda. The rest were rather strong. Danny himself was in the top two, beaten only by a boy named Shoji, who was able to grip 540 kilograms.

“Ok, next test is the standing long jump, Bakugou, you go first,” Aizawa announced.

Bakugou took his spot and blasted his way across the sandbox. Several other people cleared the sandbox, including Danny. For some reason, he could feel the oher students staring at him. He wasn't able to see them looking at him but being a ghost has helped him learn how to tell when someone is staring at him.

“Next up is the ball throw.”

Bakugou threw it again, scoring the same distance. Uraraka got infinity due to her quirk, and then it was Danny’s turn.

“We can do whatever as long as we stay in the circle, right?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Aizawa said. 

“So I can do this?” Danny asked while making several clones of himself.

Instantly, everyone was in awe at his quirk. “Wow, he’s so cool!” “I thought his quirk was flying?” “He’s a hybrid like me.”

Unbeknownst to everyone, Todoroki was secretly wondering if Danny was Ectoplasm’s secret love child.

“No, your clones count as you, so they’d have to stay in the circle too,” Aizawa answered.

“Ok,” Danny said while calling all of the clones back. “It’s been a while since I've done this, but I’ll have to use it.”

Danny closed his eyes to concentrate. The ball was outlined in a glowing green, and it started floating a little bit. Danny opened his eyes to see if it worked. He saw that he was successful, so he tried to get the ball out of the atmosphere. The ball flew up in the air and it went straight up. It disappeared.

“What did I get?” Danny asked Aizawa.

“Infinity.”

“Ok, I’ll bring the ball back,” Danny replied, the ball flying down into Aizawa's hand.

“Midoriya, your turn,” Aizawa said. 

Midoriya took his place and was ready to throw, when he threw the ball 67 meters. Aizawa was looking at him, and Midoriya knew what happened and accidentally shouted “Eraserhead!” in his moment of fanboying. Aizawa said something to Midoriya and let him get a second try. Danny heard Bakugou and Iida arguing over whether or not Midoriya had a quirk, and their argument was quickly resolved when Midoriya used a great power to throw the ball, which landed after 705.3 meters, beating Bakugou by a tenth of a meter.

“Sensei, I can still move!” Midoriya said with a broken finger.

After everyone had gone, Aizawa said that it was time for the distance run, which was a run around the school. Everyone lined up to run, and when Aizawa said start, Danny and Iida took off, with Asui close behind them. Danny flew as fast as he could, just to see if he could pass Iida. Iida was running to the left of Danny, and wasn't letting Danny pass him. Unfortunately for Iida, there was a right turn. Danny was able to take the lead. Iida kicked it into fourth gear and was caught up with Danny, when another right turn came up. Danny flew across it, phasing through the wall of the school a bit. This created a bit of a distance between Danny and Iida. Danny flew as fast as he possibly could so he could create more distance by going around the next corner. Danny couldn't let Iida get around him because if Iida got ahead of him after the corners, Danny wouldn't get ahead of Iida again. When they came around the final corner, Danny was sure that he had won, but Iida sped past him in an instant and crossed the finish line. Danny finished a few seconds later, with Bakugou, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Midoriya close behind.

“Repeated side steps are next,” Aizawa said flatly.

Danny watched as Mineta used his quirk to bounce himself between the lines. While it was kinda impressive, it was downplayed by the fact that he couldn't stop looking at the girls with perverted looks. No one except for Mineta did anything noteworthy on that test, or the other tests. After the tests were done, everyone had a break while Aizawa tallied the scores. Danny saw Midoriya talking to one of the girls, Uraraka if he was correct.

“Hey Midoriya, I was hoping that you’d make it in. After I found out about Rescue Points, I was sure that you had made it in, but you never know,”

“Hey, what exactly is your quirk Danny? It's like you have seventeen or something!” Uraraka asked.

“Oh, I’m a bit of a hybrid. My mom could manipulate ghostly energy and my dad could turn into a ghost at will. I can manipulate ghostly energy to do a lot of things like cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, shields, telekinesis, make clones of myself, etcetera. It's not as cool as other people's quirks though,” Danny said as everyone in the class was listening in to see what his quirk actually was.

“Wow, that's so cool!” Kaminari said.

“NOT AS COOL AS MINE, YOU EXTRAS!” Bakugou yelled.

“Explosions, big deal. Movies made explosions a lot less cooler since literally every movie has an explosion,” Jirou said.

Bakugou looked like he was about to explode Jirou’s face when Aizawa came back. “Calm down, I finished tallying the scores. At first, I wasn't going to expel anyone, as what I said was just a logical ruse to get you to work harder. But, one of you here hasn't been exhibiting heroic behavior. Two of you, actually, but one more so than the other. Mineta, you're expelled.”

“But, how will the ladies notice me now?” Mineta asked.

After everything was sorted out, the grape left the campus. Everyone was relieved that they didn't have to deal with his shenanigans. Aizawa showed the scores and Danny saw that he had first.  _ Nice _ , he thought to himself. He noticed Midoriya was dead last, so he was happy that Aizawa wasn't expelling anyone other than Mineta. They were dismissed after that and Danny was waiting by the gate for his friends when the person who was with Midoriya the other day approached him.

“Young man, can I speak with you in private for a minute?” He skeleton asked.

“Uh, sure I guess,” Danny answered.

The blonde man led him to a break room used by the teachers. He motioned for Danny to sit, and Danny complied.

“What is your name, young man?” The man asked.

“Danny Fenton, Class 1-A, what's your name?” Danny replied. 

“Call me Yagi. I’m an assistant to some teachers around here and I was wondering if I could ask you a question. It won't take long, and you can leave to go hang out with your friends or whatever you were going to do,” Yagi said.

“Sure, ask away,” Danny responded. 

“Have you heard of a man named All for One?” Yagi asked.

“No, why?” Danny asked. 

“He’s a villain that can take other people's quirks and use them for himself or give them to other people. I wanted to see if you were his successor, since you seem to have several quirks,” Yagi explained.

“No, I'm a hybrid. My mom could manipulate ghostly energy, which allows me to use pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, make shields out of ghostly energy, shoot ghostly energy, etcetera. My dad could turn into a ghost at will, so he could fly and turn intangible and invisible. I inherited both of those quirks. Sorry for worrying you into thinking I was a spy for villains or something,” Danny said.

“It’s fine Young Danny. I'm glad I won't have to apprehend you. You’re a promising young man, and you’ll make a great hero with a quirk like that. You can leave now,” Yagi said.

Danny left the room and was walking out to the gate when he accidentally ran into someone.

“Sorry!” Danny said.

“It’s fine, just watch where you're going. Now hurry up and leave so we can leave,” the man said. He was a middle-aged man, balding, slightly overweight, and he was in a stereotypical hero costume. Danny knew he was a teacher, but he didn't know who he was.

“What's your name?” Danny asked the man.

“Just call me Lancer.

“Ok Mr. Lancer, sorry for running into you. Have a good rest of your day!” Danny yelled as he ran off.

Danny hurried to the gate, to find Sam and Tucker had just got to the gate.

“Where was your class at the ceremony? Everyone but Class 1-A was there,” Sam asked.

“Our class had a test instead. One kid got expelled for not exhibiting heroic behavior. How was your first day?” Danny said. Before either one could answer, Midoriya and Iida came up to them.

“Danny, I don't think that I got a chance before, but good job on your tests!” Iida said.

“Both of you did good,” Danny replied. 

“I didn't, I would've gotten expelled if Aizawa was serious!” Midoriya said. 

“Midoriya, Iida, these are my friends, Sam and Tucker. You actually already met them Midoriya,” Danny said.

“I remember them! You two should've tried out for the hero course!” Midoriya said. 

Sam was about to respond when they heard a girl shouting. They turned around to see Uraraka running towards them.

“Midoriya, Iida, Danny, are we going to the same station?” Uraraka asked. 

“Actually, I live close by but I’ll walk with you guys if you want,” Danny said, giving a look towards Sam and Tucker to see if they were fine with that, which they were.

The six got acquainted with each other and walked to the station they were going to until Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka needed to get on the train. Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to Danny’s house and hung out for a bit. Danny got a notification on his phone and when he checked it out he saw that he was added to a Class 1-A group chat.

 

**Pikachu**

Hey guys

 

**Igneous**

Sup

 

**Yoshi**

What are these names?

 

**Pikachu**

Pop culture references and stuff

"

"Why was your phone buzzing?” Tucker asked.

"Class 1-A group chat,” Danny replied.

 

**Minecraft**

I don't get mine

 

**Pikachu**

Minecraft is a video game 

Where you can make stuff

 

**Minecraft**

I see

 

**Luigi**

If I’m Luigi, who's Mario?

 

**Pikachu**

This is like Luigi’s mansion dude, you don't need a Mario

 

**Luigi**

Oh 

Thanjs

Thanks*

 

**Pikachu**

Is there another nickname that you prefer?

 

**Luigi**

The only one I have is Deku

 

**Christopher Nolan**

that's the only one you need, f*ckin nerd

also, a big middle finger to Pikachu for this nickname

 

**Pikachu**

Ouch

That hurt me

Right here -> ❤

 

**Christopher Nolan**

f*ck you

**Christopher Nolan** **changed their name to** **bakugou**

 

**bakugou**

there

dark night isn't that good anyways

 

**Pikachu**

HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT

IT WAS A CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE

 

**bakugou**

batman has no powers so he isn't cool

 

**Luigi**

That's a flawed way of looking at it

 

**bakugou**

shut it

 

**Phil Swift**

10/10, i love my nickname

 

**Pikachu**

I thought you would

 

**Raven**

this is an ok nickname 

 

**Jotaro**

what is this a reference to?

 

**Pikachu**

Jojo's bizarre adventure 

 

**Jotaro**

i am afraid that i haven't seen it

 

**Pikachu**

You should watch it

 

**Jotaro**

i will take that into consideration

 

**Casper**

First off, good choice for my name

Second of all, why are we blowing up the chat

 

**Pikachu**

Bc we don't have homework 

 

**Casper**

Fair enough

 

Danny turned off his phone so he could talk to Sam and Tucker. He found out that in Sam’s class, there was a purple haired kid. He wanted to be in the hero course, but he couldn't pass the practical exam due to his quirk. Danny wanted to know what it was, but Sam didn't know since the kid didn't tell anyone. Danny also found out that in Tucker’s class, there was a pink haired girl who was really excited about building. She also expressed an interest in Tucker’s quirk. She said they'd make a good team, and Tucker wasn't displeased with the attention.

Sam and Tucker had to leave, and Danny went to bed.


	3. not ded

hi

it's been a while

i was super hyped to write the sports festival on my other fic

it's been two months and I'm still not finished with the sports festival chapter

but I'm working on it

i also have like 4 ideas for more fanfics but i don't feel like trying to juggle three stories, school, and a social life since i can barely do that with two

sorry for not working on this while trying to do the sports festival

I'll make a chapter for this when I'm done with the sports festival (it might not be as long as the others but it's something)

that's all for now

once again, sorry

-stewtux


	4. update

so remember when i was like "yeah, I'll update this after the sports festival chapter of my other fic"?

yeah i can't think of a good chapter

it'd be really cool to see Danny fight off Nomu at USJ or win the sports festival or even go help rescue Bakugou after he helps fight some villains at the training camp, but i can't get past the battle trials at the moment

plus I'm also not feeling a lot of motivation towards this fic

I've also recently gotten into Persona 5 and that has taken up over 200 hours of my life (also I'm writing a Persona fic where Izuku is Joker and he uses Personas and One for All to get through UA but there's no Metaverse [at least i don't plan on there being one])

but hey, I'm not in school for the time being bc of summer, so I'll try to work out a chapter

might just skip some sections if worse comes to worse, but i don't exactly want to do that

in any case, I'll try to have something out for this

sorry for not updating this with a chapter since like December

-stewtux


End file.
